This invention is related to document management systems, and more particularly, to providing seamless access to an independent document management system via an operating system file manager.
Document management systems are third-party applications that offer users the capability to store documents in a user definable hierarchical structure of containers such as file folders. These document systems enhance user experience by providing easy-to-use tools for locating, manipulating, and editing documents by one or multiple users.
In one of the more popular operating system platforms (e.g., Microsoft Windows®), the user navigates the local file system using the Windows Explorer® tool, a file management system integrated into the operating system. Documents can be manipulated in a number of ways, e.g., moved, copied, and deleted by using Explorer. Thus a user is reluctant to switch to a different file management tool to perform these operations. This presents a major barrier to third-party vendors who choose to compete in the marketplace by providing enhanced file management systems.
What is needed is a convenient method of accessing the third-party document management system from within the existing operating system file manager such that a user is not required to navigate another interface to access such third-party implementation.